Coolcrew: Infinity War Side Saga
Warning: This saga contains spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War. Coolcrew: Infinity War Side Saga This saga is an alternate dimension of the original coolcrew. Events Danos goes to Canada and destroys the Canadian government with the Dan Order. Jim Carrey sends Coulter away to warn the coolcrew, and Danos stabs Jim Carrey. Then they find Loli Vampire, Alec, and Fabian Rodge on a FabiRocket. Loli Vampire has a quick scuffle with Danos, but Dark Sonic traps her. Alec tries to fight Danos, but gets knocked out. Fabian Rodge takes Alec’s phone and gives it Danos. Then he tries to betray Danos, but gets choked out. Danos leaves Loli Vampire and Alec, and Alec frees himself. Coulter lands in Evan’s house. He says ‘Danos is coming.’ Evan and Colby then get the help of Kanye West, who has a iron suit funded by FabiCorp. Then Dark Sonic attacks and the three and Coulter fight off Dark Sonic. Soulja Boy is crankin it and then notices the action and goes to fight. Dark Sonic tries to take the time phone but Evan put a magic phone case on it, and Dark Sonic takes him to his spaceship. Coulter calls Matthew for help. Colby stays at Evan’s house to protect it. Alec lands by Jim Jones and his base. Jacques and Vanessa go after Fabi and Kaelana. Matthew, Matthias, and Childish Starbino rescue them and they go to Jim Jones and Alec. They plan together to go to Matthew Underwood’s and have Wiseguy extract the Soul Phone from Fabi’s eye. The Dimensional Guardians (Andrew W.K., Garzooka, Human Rainbow Dash, Rigby, Jake, and Zorgus Brongus) are travelling through dimensions when they bump into Loli Vampire. Loli Vampire tells them of the situation and Raindow Dash knows of Danos. Then they split up, Rigby, Jake, and Loli Vampire go to Interstellar Sam Industries HQ, and Andrew W.K., Garzooka, Zorgus, and Human Rainbow Dash go to Gru to get the Reality Phone, which Matthew sold to Gru. Andrew, Garzooka, Human Rainbow Dash and Zorgus see Danos talking to Gru. Garzooka overreacts because Danos killed the pet force, and Zorgus elbows him and Danos notices, and Human Rainbow Dash runs to attack Danos and stabs him. It looks like Danos is defeated, but he was using the reality phone. He forces Andrew to try to kill Rainbow, but his guitar was made out of bubbles. Danos teleports away with Rainbow Dash. Danos tortures George Costanza, Rainbow Dash’s adopted brother until Rainbow Dash tells him the location of the mind phone. They go to Voremir, where Red Will is guarded it. He abused his phone’s power and it was placed in Voremir for a sacrifice. Danos throws Rainbow Dash to get the Mind Phone. Red Will, being free of guarding the Mind Phone, goes to Earth. Soulja Boy and Kanye West break into Dark Sonic’s ship. Soulja Boy and Kanye West scoop Dark Sonic out of the ship and he flies into space and into the sun. Evan and Kanye argue, but they take the fight to Danos, to his home planet(LA). They meet Andrew W.K., Garzooka, and Zorgus. They plan to remove the Infinity Pocket from Danos and taking off his sweatshirt. The six battle with Danos. George Costanza arrives and crashes onto Danos. George and Andrew deduce that Danos killed Rainbow Dash and they both retaliate at Danos, losing the battle. Danos and Kanye have a one on one battle, and Evan gives Danos the time phone to save Kanye. Loli Vampire, Rigby, and Jake go to ISIHQ and see only Sam is left. Danos had killed all of the others. Loli Vampire uses her strength and Rigby pilots her to open a reactor which blasts energy to create a superweapon. Sam quickly makes a weapon, and Jake uses part of his body as the handle for the magical girl staff. The coolcrew goes to Underwood’s, and Coulter is already there. They task Wiseguy of extracting the Soul Phone from Fabi, and then Kaelana sits by to watch Fabi and destroy the soul phone when extracted, and Coulter helps guard Wiseguy. Matthew reunites with Tyler, and Wiseguy has made a new arm for tyler. Vanessa sends in SANS Bots who kill themselves to get through the invisible shield. Underwood has Wiseguy open a part of it so the sans bots are all focused in there. With the danktective army, Alec, Tyler, Matthew, Underwood, Freshguy, Rippedguy, Matthias, Jim Jones, and Starbino they fight off the SANS bots. Later in the fight, when more sans bots come in and Vanessa is fighting too, Loli Vampire, Rigby, and Jake show up. Vanessa fights against Matthias, Freshguy, and Kaelana. Jacques sneaks back to Wiseguy and they have a quick fight before Fabi and Coulter fight Jacques. Jim Jones tells the others that Fabi needs help. Matthew goes to Fabi and helps fight Jacques. Alec battles against Ernesto, and throws Ernesto into space. Then Danos arrives. Matthew tries to stop Danos but he quickly pushes him to the side. Tyler sneaks behind Danos but Danos flicks him away. Coulter goes for Daniel’s pocket but Daniel traps him under rock. Matthias aims for Danos with his finger gun but Danos turns him into rocks. Starbino flies and shoots at Danos, but Danos stuns Starbino and he stops flying. Underwood jumps at Danos and Danos grabs him by the neck and throws him away. Alec lands on Danos, but Danos pushes him and molds him into a wall. Jake tries to trap thanos with his extended body, but Danos sets himself free and blasts Jake away. Kaelana realizes she has to destroy the Soul Phone from Fabi’s eye. Matthew jumps at Danos one more time and grabs the infinity pocket with all of his might, but Danos punches him away. Will arrives, flying as a magical girl transformation, and buys some time for Kaelana, stabbing at the Mind Phone and barely avoiding Danos’ attacks, before Danos shrinks Will and says he’s weak. Kaelana blasts Danos away and is 90% done with breaking the Soul Phone, and then destroys it. Danos uses the time phone to reverse time to make the Soul Phone still active, and he takes the soul phone as kaelana tries to blast him with dark magic. Danos super nuts after having all of the phones, and zitch slaps Kaelana. Loli Vampire throws her magical girl staff at Danos’ face, and says ‘I told you you’d regret killing Rodge.’ Danos then says ‘you shoulda aimed for my balls… my fat zuckin nuts’ and claps. He steals the souls of Tyler, Jake, Soulja Boy, W.K., Evan, Underwood, Starbino, Garzooka, Zorgus, and Kaelana. The infinity pocket is a bit zucked up, but Danos goes away to McDonalds feeling healed up. Only Matthew, Loli Vampire, Alec, Coulter, Will, Jim Jones, Rigby, Freshguy, Rippedguy, George Costanza and Kanye are alive. Characters *Thanos: Daniel (Danos) *Starlord: Andrew W.K. (Partylord) *Coulter: Coulter *Heimdall: Jim Carrey *Thor: Loli Vampire *Loki: Fabian Rodge *Hulk: Alec *Captain America: Matthew (Captain Coolguy) *Bucky: Tyler (Zucky) *Falcon: Childish Starbino *Dr. Strange: Evan (Dr. Clark) *Wong: Colby *Red Skull: Will (Red Will) *Fabi: Vision (Fabivisans) *Scarlet Witch: Kaelana (Kaewanda) *Drax: Garzooka *Gamora: Rainbow Dash (human) *Rocket Raccoon: Rigby *Groot: Jake *Iron Man: Kanye West *War Machine: Jim Jones *Dwarf Guy: Sam *Black Widow: Matthias *Black Panther: Matthew Underwood (Black Detective) *Guard Lady: Freshguy *Big Zigga: Rippedguy *Shuri: Wiseguy *Big Alien: Ernesto *Goblin: Jacques *Ebony Maw: Dark Sonic *Female Alien: Vanessa *Mantis: Zorgus Brongus (Zorgus Montis) *Nebula: George Costanza *The Collector: Gru *Spider Man: Soulja Boy Quotes/Scenes Scenes: *Danos walks up to Kanye* Danos: Kanye. Kanye West: Scoopity poop. Danos: You’re not the only one cursed with knowledge. Kanye West: Scoop poop! poop! Loli Vampire: I said you’re going to die for that. 0w0 Danos: You shoulda… you shoulda gone for my balls… my fat zuckin nuts…. *Danos claps* Loli Vampire: NOOOOOOO! Fabian Rodge: You will never… be… epic… *soulja boy is teleporting through evan’s portals* Soulja Boy: YAHHHH. MORE YAHHH. YAHH TRICK. YAHH- *Danos grabs Soulja by the throat* Danos: Infant. Danos: Fun isn’t something one considers when balancing the universe. But this… *Danos chuckles* Danos: does make me lol. Evan: I went forward in time... to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict. Andrew W.K.: How many did you see? Evan: Fourteen million three thousand and five. Kanye West: How many did we win? Evan: ...One. Danos: You have my respect, Kanye. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive. I hope they remember you. Matthew: ...Oh god… Oh zuck… Category:Side Sagas